A Lily and Remus Friendship Story
by RavenclawLupin11
Summary: 3 Chapters of Memories.
1. Lily

A/N: Just a little story about my favorite Best Friend Forever, Lily and Remus. I'm not JK Rowling.

* * *

**RavencwlaLupin11 presents:**

**A Remus and Lily Friendship Story**

**Chapter 1: Lily  
**

"Lily, what are some of your favorite memories?" asked Remus.

Seven months pregnant, Lily was sitting uncomfortably in her living room with Remus John Lupin. "Most of them are happy memories, Remus. Let me give you one memory from every year we were in school." Lily answered. James was with Sirius somewhere, Lily mused. Remus came over once a month since her and James' hiding. Remus was her best friend.

"One of my favorites was when we first met, do you remember it?"

**Lily**

**Year One**

As nervous as any eleven year old could get, Lily Evans boarded the Hogwarts Express on September the First 1971. Walking down the loaded corridor in the train, she found an empty compartment and sat down, far away from the door as she could get. Staring out at the Platform, she saw older boys with peculiar badges on their chests. Some of the children were already wearing their robes. But their robes weren't the same as Lily's. Their robes had four different colors on them. Green and Silver with a serpent on the chest; Azure and Bronze with an eagle; Red and Gold with a lion; and Yellow and Black with a badger. The scarlet mane of the lion matched her vivid red hair perfectly.

Hearing the sliding door open, Lily turned her head and saw a weedy, skinny boy with a pallid face and scars all over it. His hair was a sandy brown and his eyes were the same gold as the lion.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." She pointed to the seat across from her. "Have a seat."

"Okay." Sitting down he said, "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Lily Evans."

"Evans? That's not a wizard name."

"No, I am the first witch in my family."

"Right. I'm half and half. Mum is a muggle and Dad is a witch. Nasty bit of shock when she found out, eh?"

"Muggle?" Lily tilted her head, ever so slightly.

"Non-magic folk."

"Right." He smiled at her.

"First year?"

Blushing, Lily said, "Yes. I'm so nervous."

"Don't be. My dad said that you only put on a hat and it sorts you into a house."

"How many houses are there?"

"Four. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

Just then the compartment slid open again and two dark haired boys smiled at the door. "Do you mind if we join you," asked the boy with dark hair to his shoulders.

Remus looked at Lily and they both shrugged. "Not at all."

"Good!" The boys cheered together.

Sitting down, Lily asked them, "Are you two brothers?"

"No." The boy with glasses said. "We're no relation. We just met on the platform and I told him we could find a compartment together."

"I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Lily Evans. You are?"

"James Potter," said the glasses boy.

"Sirius Black," said the other dark one.

"Black? Any relation to Orion Black?" Remus asked.

Sirius' mood darkened slightly. "Yes. He's my father."

"My condolences." said Remus.

Sirius smiled. He turned to James. "Where are you headed, if you could chose?"

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! You?"

"Well, my whole family have been in Slytherin."

"Blimey, you seemed alright!" James said as he scooted away from Sirius.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. I don't like my family much."

"How about you, Remus?"

"Either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"Cool." Then Sirius turned to Lily.

"Say, Evans. How about you?"

"I don't know. I don't know the houses."

"You're muggle-born?"

"My parents aren't wizards if that's what you mean."

"Yeah. That's what I mean. Gryffindors are brave and have a lot of courage. Ravenclaws are witty and intelligent."

Sirius finished. "Hufflepuff's are loyal to the end and Slytherin's are cunning and sly."

"There wasn't a witch or wizard who didn't go bad that was in Slytherin." said James.

"Well, I don't want to go there. Ravenclaw sounds promising. I'm very loyal so Hufflepuff too. I don't know if I'm brave or not."

"Well, the Sorting Hat will be able to see if you are or aren't. He'll put you where he thinks you'll do best." Siad Sirius.

"Don't worry, Lily," Remus took Lily's hand. "You'll do well in any house you're put in. I can guarantee it."

* * *

"From that moment on, you and I were nearly inseparable." Remus laughed.

"I know! James got so jealous when we did homework in the library together." Lily chuckled. "Do you remember the time we left James' first match early to go to the Astronomy Tower? We only went to finish our homework, but still be able to see the match."

"But James had other plans." Remus finished.

**Year Two**

Transfiguration was a total bore in Lily Evans' point of view. She liked Potions. Professor Slughorn was a great teacher and she actually could USE potions! What good is turning a ferret into a water goblet anyway? However, Potter LOVES Transfiguration. He is always showing off and making a complete monkey of himself in front of people. As usual, Lily is ignoring him with much difficulty.

As the class is dismissed, Remus catches up with Lily. "McGonagall is going to be the death of me, I swear."

"Why, Remus? You are so good in that class! She basically adores you."

"Be that as it may, I still think she's going to be the death of me." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Remus, you are too smart to be talking so dumb."

They walked into the Great Hall together for lunch hour. Potter was already there, talking about his upcoming Quiddich match.

"It is my first one, y'know. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself up there."

Lily sat down between Sirius and Remus. "You make a fool of yourself down here, Potter. Why should being in the air on a broom be different?"

"Har har, Evans. Mark my words, I will make the game saving play."

"Consider them marked, Potter."

The Gryffindor second years all laughed as James turned bright pink.

Lily took a side glance at Remus. He reached over and squeezed her hand. They shared a secret smile and then he let go. Lily missed the warmth of his palm.

Later that day, Remus caught Lily in the library. He slid in beside her, bumping her side with his. "Hi."

"Hello, Mr. Lupin. How art thou?"

"Thine is wonderful, my fair maiden."

"Good. What do you want?"

"Touchy. Did you finish your astronomy homework?"

"No, I didn't. You?"

"Nada. I was wondering if you wanted to finish it on the Astronomy Tower tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is the match. As much as I don't like Potter, I despise Slytherin, so I need to be there."

"That is exactly why I suggested the Astronomy Tower. It's a good vantage point for the match, and it'll be darker sooner, so we can use the telescopes."

"That makes sense, Remus. Okay, we'll go to the Astronomy Tower tomorrow."

Remus nodded. "It's a date."

That notion scared Lily to death.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor. They lead Slytherin 100 to 40." said Gregory Prynne, seventh year Ravenclaw.

Remus leaned down and whispered softly in Lily's ear. "Are we going to go yet?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They left the stands unaware that Sirius watched them go up to the Astronomy Tower. Bad things were going to happen for Remus and Lily later.

Gryffindor won their first match, thanks to Jackson Harvey; the sixth year seeker. He caught the Snitch from right under Gretchen Davis' nose. James found Sirius after he changed. James wanted to relive the match but Sirius told him something that made him as red as the Quaffle he had just handled.

When Lily and Remus imerged in the Common Room, James was livid. Lily was falling into Remus' arms laughing her head off.

"Would you like to tell me why you ran off to the Astronomy Tower half way through my first match?" James was tapping his foot.

Remus raised his left eyebrow. "We were finishing our Astronomy homework that is due Monday. We watched the game. Harvey caught the snitch before Davis. Core was 390 to 50."

"Oh."

"What did you think we went up there to do, Potter? Engage in several minutes of heavy breathing?"

"...No." James avoided Lily's eyes.

"You were jealous of Remus, weren't you? I'm not yours, Potter. I never will be!"

Defeated and bruised, James retreated to bed early. Lily and Remus stayed up all night, playing wizard chess and Rummy.

* * *

"You'll never be his, Lily?"

"Oh, shut up, Remus!"

**Third Year**

"You've never ridden on a broom? Inconceivable!" James bellowed to Remus. He shook his head, silent.

"Potter, you keep using that word. I don't think it means what you think it means."

"And what does it mean, Lily Flower?"

"Penis!" shouted Sirius.

Lily dropped her head into her palm and shook it vehemently.

"Sirius, mate," said Remus. "Can you please refrain to shouting the male anatomy while people are eating?"

"Boobs," Sirius chuckled at Remus' reddening face. "You never said anything about FE-male parts, Moony!" Sirius flicked his eyebrows up then down. James just about fell off the bench he was laughing so hard.

Lily smiled a wide smile as well. "See, Evans? Even you can't help but laugh at me!"

"No. I'm not laughing at you, stupid. I'm laughing at Remus' chief thundercloud face. He's so funny when he's mad."

James recovered last. Remus was almost forced to take him to the Infirmary and ask Madam Beckett to give him a potion for excessive laughing.

Finally making it back to the common room, the boys and Lily sat down in front of the fireplace. Remus cracked his potions textbook and copied down some notes. Lily started practicing her Engorgement Charm and Reductor Curse on the lamp on the side table. Sirius and James began a very intense game of Wizard's Chess.

Lily and Remus turned towards each other, shared their secret smile and laughed at the other two's antics. Remus combed his hair out of his eyes, mussing up his Oxford's collar. Lily reached over to fold it down. Remus grabbed her hand and kissed her fingertips. The wireless switched to a slow song by The Quirky Uncles.

Remus stood. "May I have this dance, m'lady?" He bowed.

Lily nodded. "I would be much obliged, kind gentleman." She stood and curtsied.

They waltzed around the room. The song switched to a slower beat and Lily lowered her head to Remus' shoulder. Remus smiled to himself, and pulled her tighter to him. When the song ended, he bowed and kissed her hand again. A silence ensued then rambunctious laughter broke the deafening silence. Remus and Lily clutched each other before falling onto the floor literally rolling on it. Lily sat up, red faced and teary eyed.

"Remus, that was fun! We should do it again sometime."

Remus sat up too. After wiping his eyes with his sleeve, he smiled at her. "Yes, definitely. Before Christmas break?"

"It's a date!"

That notion scared Remus to death.

* * *

"We never did dance again did we?"

Lily pondered that for awhile. "Not until my wedding. Remus?"

"Yes?"

"May I have this dance, wise master?"

"Yes, crazy lady. You may have this dance."

Lily rested her head on his shoulder.

**Fourth Year**

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy, Potter?"

Rolling his eyes, Remus heard this commotion from down the hall. Prongs often stuck his head into the girls' showers when he knew Lily was in there. She'd curse him and make him even more wild with infatuation.

"James, mate? Come away from the door, before you haven't a head left." James shrunk back, defeated. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, Lily. I'm taking him away now. Don't hurt him."

"Thank you, Remus. I'm glad that at least one of you idiots has a head on his shoulders."

Lily heard the door shut. Turning back to the feverish water, her thoughts turned to the black haired boy. He was always trying to get a peek at her undressed. He always wanted to carry her books. He was always showing off in class, cursing random people in the corridors, reliving Quiddich matches for DAYS. He was a pompous idiot. That is why she didn't like him, at all!

After her shower, she walked back to the Common Room. She climbed through the portrait hole and found Black and Potter having a wrestling match on the floor. She saw Remus sitting in the corner chair. Lily perched herself on the arm of the chair; her wet hair falling over her shoulder.

"Can I ask you why they are wrestling on the floor?"

"Sirius found James' invisibility cloak and blew up that James never told him he had one. I didn't know either, but I'm not going to wrestle him over it."

Lily watched Remus' face. It seemed more lined and scared than it had been in previous years. He also had larger black circles under his eyes. "Remus, look at me." Lily took his chin and turned it away from his book to gaze at her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You look pallid. More pallid than normal."

Remus turned his head away. "Oh."

"Remus," Lily took his face and held it between her palms, forcing him to look at her. His hazel eyes were darker, more shadowed. "I'm not stupid. I can see it in your eyes. You're not feeling up to par, today. Tell me what is wrong."

"I can't Lily. I don't want to lose you."

"Lose me? We're best friends, Remus. Nothing you can tell me will change that."

Remus stood. "Trust me, this will. That is why I haven't told you. I value our friendship too much to tell you and watch you leave me."

"Do Potter and Black know?"

"Yes, but I didn't tell them. They found out themselves. If you find out some other way and you want to question me, I won't stop you. But I am not going to flat out tell you, Lily. You're too precious for me to ruin." And with that, Remus went up to bed.

Lily sank into the chair, crying; not knowing why, until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You alright, Lily Flower?" Sirius asked her.

"Yes, Black. I'm wonderful."

"Lily Flower, what's wrong?" Sirius knelt down to her face level as she just burst into uncontrollable tears.

"I don't know. I noticed Remus was looking peaked today and I asked him what was wrong. He said he valued our friendship and that I'm too precious to ruin with it. He wouldn't tell me. He hasn't withheld a secret from me the entire time we've been friends. I've seen him cry," Lily sniffed as James came over and sat on the arm of the chair. He made slow circles on her back. "He's told me things about you two that I never wanted to know. But he also says that you two are like his brothers and that he loves what you do for him. We go on walks, we dance, we cry, we study together and yet, he won't tell me this one secret!"

"Lily," began Sirius. "He wants to tell you, honestly he does. But Lily, he tells us how much he adores you. How much he values your friendship. James and I are his rambunctious brothers that get on his last nerve. You are his best friend that hugs him through his tears and you laugh him to tears. He can share those secrets with you because you're the least likely to blab. But, Lily, he didn't even tell us."

James finished. "Lily, in second year we put two and two together and figured it out ourselves. I'm pretty sure if Sirius and I hadn't have found out on our own, we still wouldn't know. We asked him last year if you knew and he got mad pissed that we asked him that. Lily, he loves you in ways that no one else will ever be able to."

* * *

"Yet, James does."

"No, Remus, he doesn't. There are certain things that I dare not tell him. And those are the things I tell you first. When I found out I was pregnant, I told you first. I was so scared, James didn't want children yet and I was afraid he'd be angry. I was also happy because I always wanted a baby. I was so overwhelmed with emotions, I came over and cried. You gave me the best advice in the world. You said: 'If he isn't happy that his beautiful wife is pregnant than he is the prat you always said he was. I love you, Lily. And if I know James, he does too.'

"I never did say thank you."

"And you'll never have to, m'lady."

**Fifth Year**

"You are to split into partners. Preferably one boy, one girl but there is an uneven amount in this room for that. Chose your partners wisely for you will be jointly graded." McGonagall said to the fifth years.

Remus and Lily instantly found each other and smiled their secret smile. On the other side of the room, Sirius and James gave each other the thumbs up.

"You're fifth year project is to take care of a 'baby' for a week." A collective groan came from the boys and a squeal from the girls.

"One of the partners will be 'pregnant' for a week, eating only the food on the list we are providing and wear a belly for three of the seven days. This project is designed to prevent teenage pregnancy and give a healthy dose of abstinence among you. Now, get with your partners, decide on the 'mother'. Mother's come up here and get a food list. Friday 'mothers' will receive their belly's. You and your partner will chose the gender of you child and you will 'give birth' next Sunday. Sunday next you will turn in your baby with an essay describing your week with your child. Both partners will write an essay. Go, now."

Remus and Lily found each other. "Lily, will you be my baby's Mummy?"

"Of course, as long as you'll be my baby's Daddy!"

"I would be delighted." Remus glanced at the Dynamic Duo. "Sirius is James' Baby Mama!"

"That is disturbing on so many levels."

"I agree. Go and collect your food list, baby cakes."

"Ooo, pet names!"

"You're getting your ring tomorrow."

"I can't wait," Lily giggled as she made her way to Professor McGonagall.

On Friday morning, Lily awoke to find her 'belly' sitting on her trunk at the end of her four poster. Instructions detailing how to put it on were beside it. The other fifth year girls gave a squeal of delight when they woke to find their 'babies' too. They all walked down the stairs together. Lily burst out laughing at the sight of Sirius with a pregnant belly. James was rubbing it and talking to his 'son'. Remus was keeled over, crying his eyes out in the corner. Lily 'waddled' over to him.

"Hey, Gorgeous." Remus said. "You look nice pregnant, you know. Boy or Girl?"

"Thanks, Darling. We're having a girl."

"I'll make a list of names in History of Magic. We can discuss them all later.

"That sounds good. I'll make one too." She smiled and placed her hand on her rounded belly. "I'm starving, should we head down to breakfast before I die of laughter?"

"That is a wonderful idea." Remus laced his left ringed hand into Lily's right hand and they walked down to the Great Hall together.

Seeing all the fifth years pregnant was a sight to behold. Some of the guys were brave enough to be the 'Daddies' while their girl partners remained skinny. (Most of the skinny girls were the popular ones, however.) Sirius and James were the only guy/guy couple. Every boy stood up and cheered them as they entered the Great Hall.

''Idiots'' muttered Lily.

The rest of the weekend flew by and before Lily knew it, it was Monday. Sunday night she removed her 'belly' for the first time and put it on the end of her bed. Monday morning she found her 'daughter' in place of her belly. Remus and Lily still hadn't found the right name for her.

She walked downstairs to see James and Sirius cooing over their 'son'. They had named him Harry James Potter. Lily thought that was a cute name, nevermind the fact that he was being raised by two men. Remus found Lily and took their 'daughter' from her.

"We have to name her, Sweetie. She can't just go through life as 'Baby Girl Lupin'".

"I know, but what name would suit her?"

"Claret Aurelia Lupin."

"Red Golden. Like the Gryffindor colors. That's brilliant! And beautiful."

Remus bowed theatrically. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Lily giggled. Together they walked down to breakfast, Remus cooing at his 'daughter'. Lily had to admit someday he'd make a wonderful father. When they arrived in the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall asked for their 'daughters' name. Remus gladly supplied her name and McGonagall's face softened.

"That is a gorgeous name, you two."

"It was all Remus' idea, Professor. I thought it was brilliant."

"Maybe Harry Potter and Claret Lupin will be best friends when their older." Sirius said, swaggering down the marble staircase.

"I SERIOUS-Ly hope not." Lily said as she and Remus went in for breakfast.

On Sunday they had to say goodbye to their 'sons' and 'daughters'. Lily cried when they took Claret away from her. Remus held her and held back his own tears. Sirius fell into hysterics into James' lap. James was inconsolable.

For those two weeks, Lily and Remus were inseparable almost. And nothing could have made them happier.

* * *

"Harry James! That's it!"

"What's it?"

"James and I have been searching for the right baby name for a boy and I forgot about our fifth year project. Sirius and James named their 'son' Harry James. I thought it was so cute then. Now, being James' wife, I think it would really fit."

"What if HE is a SHE?"

"Claret Aurelia."

**Sixth Year**

"Lily, can I talk to you?"

Remus' voice was soft and low. He was looking at the floor.

"Yes. Now?"

"Yeah, but not here. Come with me." He took her hand and led her out to the Whomping Willow. He grabbed a long stick and prodded a knot at the tree's base. The tree was instantly frozen. Remus grabbed Lily's hand again and led her down the long, narrow tunnel. Lily observed that there were claw marks and paw prints leading both to and from where ever the tunnel ended.

When they reached the end, they climbed up a rickety ladder to what seemed like an abandoned house. "Remus, we're in the shrieking shack, aren't we?"

"Yes. Come along." He led her two flights of stairs to a room on the left.

The door was half clawed, the floor had blood stains all over it. There was a piano in one corner missing a C flat, E major and a B sharp key. The bench only had three legs and half of another was ripped off; the curtains were slashed. There was a bed to the left of the piano. The canopy was in shambles, the curtains around them were dilapidated. Ont he far right of the room was a couch and a fireplace. The couch looked like it had been through a tornado and earthquake simultaneously. Lily looked all around the room, shock all over her face.

"Remus, what is this?"

"This is where I disappear to every full moon."

'Every-?" It dawned on her then. "Remus, you're not saying what I think you're saying are you?"

"I am saying that I am a werewolf, yes."

"No, Remus. Not you." Lily began to sniff.

"When I was five, my father got on the bad side of a death eater named Fenrir Greyback. Little did my father know that he was a werewolf who lives for changing young boys into what he is. One night, I was playing in the back yard. He bit me. The following month, I transformed into a full fledged werewolf, almost killing my Mum in the process." Lily gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "When I was accepted into Hogwarts I got an extra letter along with the one you got. This letter requested an audience with my parents and me. We met with Dumbledore and he said he made a place for me to transform so I wouldn't hurt other students. Madam Beckett led me to the Willow tree every night and I ran down here to transform. The sounds of shrieks and screams the villagers hear are made by me. Dumbledore allowed the rumors of "ghosts" so no one would question my disappearances."

"Remus-" Lily whispered.

"This is what you asked me two years ago. This is why I was so peaked and pallid. This is why I didn't tell you."

"Remus-" Lily said again.

"I can understand if you don't want to look at me again." Remus whispered.

"REMUS!" He jerked his head up in surprise. "Shut up, would ya?"

Lily placed her hand in his and led him to the half decrepit four poster. She sat down and pulled him down next to her. "I don't ever want to hear that come out of your mouth again, you understand me?"

Remus nodded. Lily pushed his hair out of his eyes and stoked the soft skin on his cheek. "Remus, you mean loads to me. Whether your a werewolf, unicorn or the Giant Squid it doesn't matter to me." Then Lily closed the distance between them and kissed Remus full on the mouth. He responded just as passionately as she started.

* * *

"That was a really good kiss, Lily. I felt that all night."

"Thanks. I thought it was appropriate at the time. Looking back, I probably shouldn't have done it."

"Why not?"

"Do you remember what happened that summer?"

"Yeah, you and James"

"This time I have two memories. One is shorter than the other."

**Seventh Year I  
**

"You got Head Girl?"

"Yes, Remus isn't it wonderful?"

"It is. But I don't think the Head Boy and Head Girl have ever been from the same house before."

Lily shook her head. "They haven't. I was so certain you'd get Head Boy. When James called me, yes he CALLED me, over the summer and told me HE got it, I about fainted."

"I didn't think he could USE a telephone."

"Well he did shout quite a bit." Lily laughed.

After the Heads' meeting with the Prefect's, the seventh year Marauders and Lily all went back to "Their" compartment. They have sat in the same compartment since first year. Where they all met on the train. Lily sat on James' lap.

"Now there is a sight I never thought I'd ever see." Sirius said.

"Sod off, Padfoot. Don't be hatin'."

"I'm not "hatin'", dolt. I'm just musing." Sirius said, sardonically.

"Do you even know what musing means, Paddy?" asked Remus.

"No, Master, tell me." Sirius said.

"Dick." Remus said.

"I have one of those. See?" Sirius then flashed his manhood to everyone in the compartment. Lily hid her face into Jame's shoulder. James closed his eyes and Remus smacked Sirius in the back of the face.

James gritted his teeth together. "Put it away, arse wipe. I see enough of it in the shower."

"You shower together?" Lily asked.

"No. But that doesn't stop Sirius from flaunting his manhood around the room before and after his shower." James glared at Sirius.

**Seventh Year II**

Seventh Year ended far too fast for Lily. Looking back on her seven years at Hogwarts, she realized they went by in a flash. Packing her trunk for the last time, she found a photo album she got as a Christmas present from her Mum first year. She ran downstairs to find the boys all sitting on the couch.

Lily plopped down between James and Remus. "I have a last present for all of you."

"All of us?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Throughout the years I have captured some memories of us four. Mum sent me this album first year and I wanted to look through it one last time with my boys. You mind?"

"Not at all, Lily Flower." James said. Lily opened the album to the first photo.

Remus and Lily were smiling up at the camera. Remus had his left arm around Lily's shoulder, Lily's right arm around Remus.

The second picture was of James and Sirius, heavy in concentrating on an intense game of wizard's chess.

The third picture was of the four of them and their 'babies'. Lily found her eyes welling up with tears with memories of Claret.

"I certainly had fun with that project!"

The fourth photograph was of the four of them before Christmas Holiday fifth year. Remus and Lily were holding hands like two seven year olds. Sirius was kissing Lily's cheek and James was holding up bunny ears behind Remus. All four of them laughed at this.

"James, are we four?"

"I still am, mate."

The fifth picture was of James holding the Quiddich cup in sixth year. His face ablaze with happiness, eyes gleaming with his smile.

"Second best moment of my life."

The sixth picture was of Lily and James. They were just standing by the lake, looking up and one another. No kissing or whispering. He was lost in her emerald eyes and she was lost in his hazel eyes.

"The best moment of my life." James kissed her cheek and she squeezed his hand in return.

The seventh picture was of James and Sirius taken about a week previous. It was a candid shot of them having a tickle fight. Sirius has a boisterous look about him. James is tickling him madly. Next to the picture was written in Lily's calligraphy_ Frater._

"What does that mean, Lily?"

"It is Latin for 'Brothers.'"

Sirius reached across James and squeezed Lily's leg. "Thanks, sister."

The last picture was of Remus and Lily again. It was fourth year, when they were dancing. Lily had her head on Remus' shoulder. Next to this picture, Lily had written: _Le Loup et sa Petite Fleur Rouge_

Remus touched his fingers to the picture. "The Wolf and his Little Red Flower.

Lily closed her album and hugged Remus for five minutes straight, not wanting to let go.

"We've been through so much, boys. And now, today, we leave this place, never to return as students."

Sirius, James, Remus and Lily slept right there that night. Lily and Remus' hands entwined.

* * *

James and Sirius returned a few minutes later to find Remus and Lily looking through Lily's old album. Some pictures had been added since seventh year. James and Lily's wedding, Sirius with his stupid motorbike, Remus' graduation from the Healer Academy, Lily's first Muggle Ultrasound, James buying a crib, James painting the nursery and Sirius sleeping with a blue stuffed bear.

James sat down next to Lily. Lily suddenly gasped and reached for Remus' hand. She placed his hand on her swollen stomach and he felt a nice strong kick. They looked at each other and shared their secret smile.

A smile they hadn't shared since seventh year.


	2. Remus

A/N: Not JK Rowling. All characters belong to her.

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

**A Remus and Lily Friendship Story**

**Chapter Two: Remus**

Sitting at the table, lost in thought of Lily Evans Potter, Remus John Lupin was crying. Lily was dead. Prongs with her, and nothing was ever going to be the same. Pouring himself a goblet of firewhiskey, he sank down into a hard wooden chair. Looking back on the last years of Lily Potter.

**June 8, 1978**

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. Congratulations, Class of '78. You made it here, a feat we all thought would never come. Being muggle-born, I was anxious about what awaited me here. What I found here I will carry with me forever. Three amazing people have made their mark upon me. To Sirius Orion Black: He is the brother I never had and sometimes I wish I didn't have him. Through all of your crazy antics and rambunctious laughter, you are a great boy-man-and I am pleased beyond all recollection that I met you.

"To James Harold Potter: No one would have guessed seven years ago that we'd be together today, least of all me. But you proved to me that you were worth my time and I found that without you, nothing mattered. I am greatful for our friendship and our love we have shared. You mean the world to me.

"And third to Remus John Lupin. There aren't enough words to describe what you mean to me. You and I have been through so much in the past seven years. When I was feeling anxious about what awaited me here, you found me and reassured me that I would bloom in whatever house I was sorted into. You danced with me, you laughed with me and you shared one of your darkest secrets with me. No one in this whole world will ever be closer or more important that you, Remus. Je suis ta petite fleur rouge.

"May everyone of us go forth into the world, ablaze with hope, filled with desire and have a thirst for justice and peace. May the Lord bless and keep you."

Lily Evans finished her Valedictorian speech and sat down with the "E's". She turned around to find Remus Lupin crying and smiling at her. She bent her pinky finger up and down, he replied. Then they shared their secret smile one last time. Dumbledore then introduced the graduating class of 1978, and they were officially alumni of Hogwarts.

Remus found Lily first, and hugged her tightly. "That was beautiful."

"And I meant every word of it." Lily beamed at Remus.

James grabbed her by the waist and hugged her; he kissed her temple. Sirius hugged Remus in a brotherly way. Then exchanged with James to hug Lily. The four of them stood there in a circle for the longest time.

"What happens now?" Lily looked up at the three boys.

"You marry me, Lils." James said with sincerity.

"Marry you?"

"Yes. Marry me, Lily, and make me the happiest man alive."

Lily looked shocked for a time. She looked up into Remus' eyes and asked a million questions without saying a word. Remus nodded his head and smiled at her.

"Yes, James. I'll marry you!"

They embraced and he kissed her passionately. Sirius hopped around in a circle, yelling to everyone that James and Lily were engaged. Remus turned around and walked out.

That wasn't one of the happiest memories he had. For Lily it was happy, but for him, it felt like he was losing his best friend.

* * *

**May 9, 1979**

"Alright everyone, speech time. Sirius, mate, you're first!" Remus said loudly. Sirius Black stood and looked around at the eighteen people sitting in front of him.

"Standing here is very intimidating. Because sitting next to me are two of the greatest wizards of their age. I know they will triumph over evil, they will make their names known. But above all that, they will love. Each other, their friends, their family and maybe someday they'll even love their children. I remember thinking to myself that James was an idiot for pining away at Lily for six years. Til one holiday he flooed to my apartment screaming that Lily agreed to go out with him on one date. I was also there when he asked her to be his girlfriend, and his wife. I hope tomorrow when they take their vows, that these days stick in their heads. Because they will definitely stick in mine." Sirius sat down next to James as James hugged him brotherly. Applause broke out.

Sirius turned to Remus. "Your turn, mate." Remus stood.

"Good people are all around us. Great people are more rare. But James and Lily are some of the rarest types of people. They are my best friends. Watching James fawn over Lily for years was entertaining at times. And I couldn't hold back my excitement when the letter came from Lily expressing her feelings to James to me, for her confusion overwhelmed her senses. I was friends with Lily since the day we met on the train, through fifth year projects, to OWL's to NEWT's, we were sticking it out together. James is a real lucky guy to have her at his side for eternity. I hope that he takes good care of her, for nothing is greater than a Red Flower." Remus sat down next to Lily and they embraced as well.

"Remus-"

"Lily, don't say anything." He smiled at her. "He doesn't deserve you, you know."

Lily smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "What are you, my older, over-protective brother?"

"Perhaps. But he'll never know you like I do."

"He'll never love me like you do either. Because no matter what happenes, I'll always love you, Remus." Lily smiled as she grasped his hand from under the table.

* * *

He just wished she loved him enough.

**May 10, 1979**

The big day that Lily Evans had been waiting for her entire life, was finally here. Not that she had been waiting for James her entire life, in fact that dream only happened the summer before last. But she had been waiting for the exchanging of vows and the reception. She had been waiting for a wedding her entire life. Lily dreamed of a white gown and blue bonnet bouquet. She dreamed of the groom in a black tuxedo with a blue bonnet in the side lapel.

But since her entrance into the wizarding world this dream has been altered a of a white gown she settled for more of a homecoming dress. The dress came with sleeves up to her elbow crease. The gown was more ivory than white. Her bouquet was still blue bonnets but there were sprigs of natural baby's breath (grown in a greenhouse for baby's breath is white in winter) and white lilies. In her hair were also sprigs of baby's breath. Her hair was in a french bun and on the side of her head was a white lily, not unlike her bouquet lilies. James wasn't wearing a tuxedo. He was wearing black dress robes. He did however have a blue bonnet on his chest.

Sirius, Frank and Remus all had lilies on their chests. Standing behind Lily as her maid of honor was her good friend Marlene McKinnon. She and Sirius were having a fling at the moment so making Marlene her maid of honor was the right move. Behind Marlene were Alice Graham-Longbottom and Mary McDonald. Marlene was wearing a cream dress, just a shade darker than Lily's gown. Marlene's hair was in the same style as Lily's minus the lily in her hair. Marlene just had the baby's breath in it. Alice and Mary had on champagne colored dresses, a shade darker than Marlene's dress. They both had blue bonnets in their hair. Standing in the bride room, Lily was shaking with nerves. Looking into the vanity mirror, she barely recognized the girl in front of her. Her skin was cream and roses, her eyes bright and wide.

Suddenly the life that she was leaving behind finally caught up to her. She was leaving behind her parents and her sister. (though her sister she wasn't so sad about.) Lily was leaving behind a world of carefree wildness. She couldn't stay up all night with her boys because she will have responsibilities at home. Turning her head away from her reflection she sighed deeply and closed her eyes; clearing her head of any thoughts.

Hearing a knock at the door she jumped a foot in the air and screamed a little bit. "C-Come in," she said, her hand to her chest, gaining composure. The door opened a crack and revealed the prematurely lined face of Remus Lupin. "Oh, Remus, you scared me!"

"I apologize, Lily. May I come in?"

"Why, yes, of course you may." She opened the door wider and allowed him in. Closing the door, she turned towards a very nervous Remus. "Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you in my room," she glanced at the wall clock, "twenty minutes until the wedding starts?"

"I came to say goodbye for good, Lily."

"For good? What are you talking about?"

"Lily," Remus sighed. "You are getting married today. In twenty minutes you will no longer be Lily EVANS, but Lily POTTER. We can't hang out on weekdays under a willow tree. We can't dance the night away after our exams. Lily, we're losing our freedoms. You're moving onto bigger and better things. I don't want to interfere with your life. I'm done."

"Remus," Lily walked towards the young man. He was crying slightly but not bothering to wipe the tears away. Lily placed her hands on his forearms. "I don't care if I'm married. You and I are the best of friends and I don't want to lose you. If James has a problem with us hanging out on weekdays under a willow tree or dancing the night away, then we're not getting married. He's not giving up Sirius, nor will I make him do so. I'm not giving you up, Remus. That is a promise."

Lily hugged Remus around the neck and he pulled her close to him. Remus breathed in her scent and closed his eyes, letting his held back tears fall freely. He pulled away from the hug and looked into Lily's emerald green eyes. Lily locked her's onto Remus' hazel eyes and there they stayed for what felt like eternity. Then Remus dipped his head and kissed Lily. Nothing romantic in the least. They were friends, they had been for almost ten years. There was no tongue or touchy feely stuff. Just their lips together in a friendly embrace. Lily pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Remus.

"I'm glad you did that. It made me feel closure."

Remus looked confused. "Closure?"

"Yes. I'm entering a new life, and I needed closure of my old one. That was a great ending to my old life. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Claret Aurore."

"Oh, I miss her so much! I hate you, Remus Lupin!"

"Yeah, yeah. I love you, too."

* * *

An hour later Lily walked down the aisle as Mrs. James Potter. Remus couldn't have been happier

**November 25, 1979**

Remus Lupin was sitting at the dining table at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He was sipping his morning coffee, something his mother forced on him when he was younger. Opening up the _Daily Prophet_ he scanned the front page. Nothing new, but the fact that four more Muggles and three more wizards had disappeared worried the twenty year old. He worried endlessly what might happen if one of his friends were kidnapped. He didn't want You-Know-Who to take them away from him. Suddenly he heard footsteps in the hall. Turning to face the doorway, he watched his best friend Sirius Black walk in.

Remus held up the paper. "Seven more disappearances. Four muggles and three wizards. They're getting worse."

Sirius sat down and poured himself a glass of orange juice. "I have a feeling that things aren't going to get any easier, mate." Sirius shook his head. "Heard anything from the Potter's lately?"

"No," Remus said, cocking an eyebrow. "Why would I have?"

"Well, you and Lily are darn near inseperable."

"Sirius, we WERE like that. Lily has Prongs now. She doesn't need me."

Sirius nodded his head. "Yes she does. You are her best friend. Much like Prongs is mine. They've been married half a year. She still needs you."

"Be that as it may, I haven't heard a word from her."

As soon as those words left his mouth, an owl flitted into the window above the sink. It was Gretl, the Potter owl. She landed directly in front of Remus and hooted. Remus untied the letter attached to her leg and recongnized the calligraphy of Lily Ev-Potter.

"See, I told you she still needs you." Sirius said with a smirk.

Remus just gave him the evil eye, as he bent his head to read the letter.

_Dear Moon Beam,_

_I write to you in desperation. Remus, I'm scared to tell James what I fear is unstoppable. We weren't TRYING for this to happen, but you know how things go. They just happen. And I can't tell James, he'll freak. He told me when we got married, that he's not ready for this to happen yet and BAM here it is. I need your friendly adivce, Remus. I'm so confused and rampant. I can't keep food down hardly, and James told me to go to St. Mungo's. I was already suspicious of my sickness and the Healer confirmed it. Remus, I have eight months! Help me!_

_Forever yours,_

_Red Flower._

Remus' eyes got wider and wider as he read on. Lily had EIGHT MONTHS to live? This was horrible, no wonder she couldn't tell James. Imagine being married for six months then have this dumped on you. "I have to go to Lily. Now."

Sirius looked concerned. "What's up?"

"I'll tell you when I get home. I'll be back." Remus flooed to Potter Mansion. Stepping out of the fireplace, he was attacked by Lily Ev-Potter.

"Thank Merlin, you're here! I need your help, Remus. I don't know what to do!"

"Lily, let's sit down and you can tell me from the beginning."

Lily led him to the sitting room and pulled him down to the sofa. "Well, first of all, James doesn't want this. It's only been six months."

"Do you care?"

"Well, sort of. I wouldn't mind. It's something I've always wanted. But then again, it's only been six months."

Remus pondered the _It's something I've always wanted _part of Lily's sentence. Remus chose to ignore it for now. "Well, do you need to tell him?"

"Well, not really, but he's going to find out one way or the other. It's not like I can hide it forever. It'll present itself in due time."

Remus was getting the feeling they weren't talking about the same thing. "Lily, what are you talking about?"

"What are YOU talking about?"

"You're letter. You said you had eight months."

"Yes, that's right."

"You're going to die in eight months?"

"Die?" Lily suddenly broke out into peals of laughter. "I'm not going to DIE in eight months, Remus. I'm going to give BIRTH in eight months, silly goose."

"Birth-You're on the nest?"

"So it would seem. You thought I was going to die?"

Remus chuckled. "I don't know the first thing about women, you know that. You wrote your letter in code, I deciphered it wrong. Sue me."

"So now that YOU know what I'm REALLY going on about, how do I tell James?" Lily bit her lip.

"The same way you told me."

"What? I can't tell him I'm going to die! He'll have a coronary."

"Like I did? I know. You tell him you have something urgent to tell him. Tell him that he doesn't want it but there is nothing that can be done. Say when you went to the Healer, she confirmed it. You have eight months. His mind will go to where mine went and he'll go nuts. Then when he asks you more questions your answers will confuse him and he'll ask you what your talking about same as me. Then you tell him that your pregnant not dying. See? He'd rather have you pregnant than die. After thinking you were going to die, you being pregnant won't be so bad."

Lily smiled. "That's a lovely plan, Remus. But, it won't work."

"What won't work?" Remus and Lily both turned to see James and Sirius in the entrance way.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Remus asked.

"You got Lily's letter and you blanched. You're face was white as a ghost. I went and got James right after you left. I was worried something was wrong."

"Oh, Sirius, thank you," Lily said. "I do have something to tell you James."

James walked to Lily and took her hands in his. "Tell me, Lily."

"Well, you remember when you told me to see a Healer?"

"Yes."

"Well I went to see one yesterday and she gave me some news. I know you weren't ready for this, but it's not something either of us can change." Lily took a breath and looked into James' eyes. "I have eight months, James."

"Eight months? But, Lily, you were just getting sick."

"Sometimes, getting sick happens to people who are like me."

"Lily, are you sure there is nothing we can do?"

"No. We'll have to go through with this."

James paled even more. "Lily, is eight months a solid number, or an estimate?"

"Well it's eight months, give or take a few weeks. I'd rather not be premature but if I am, well then so be it!"

James cocked his eyebrow. "I have a feeling we're not talking about the same thing."

"What do you think I'm talking about?"

"Death." James whispered.

Lily looked at Remus and smiled their secret smile. Remus chuckled. "I told you so." He said.

"What are YOU talking about?"

"James, we've been married for six months. This wasn't exactly what we planned but-James, we're going to have to buy some furniture for the nusery."

"The nursery-? Lily, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Lily just raised her eyebrow. "Lily, are you pregnant?"

"Yes. We have eight months until the little bundle arrives."

James took Lily and spun her around. "James! Be carerul!"

"I'm sorry, are you hurt, darling?"

"Just the opposite. James, WE'RE HAVING A BABY!"

* * *

Don't get him wrong, he was happy Lily was going to have a baby but, he kinda wished that she would have waited.

**December 25, 1979**

Christmas was always one of Lily Potter's favorite holidays. It was a time when friends a family could all be together and fellowship. Not long before the holiday season really started, Lily began to notice that her abdomen was expanding just a little. If you didn't know she was pregnant, you couldn't tell. But she could tell, and so could James. He was always spreading his large Quiddich hands over her stomach and talking to it. He was always so cute about it. He'd say things like: "Hi, Baby, this is your daddy!" and "Daddy loves you!" Lily always giggled when he'd put his ear to her stomach and "listen" to thier child's reply.

Sirius was the supplier of the nursery things. He bought a versatile crib that could be magiked 'boy' or 'girl' depending on the gender. It came with a matching rocker and changing table. Sirius was always really cute about the baby as well. He would blush when Lily would bombard him, tackle him and place his hand on her stomach. He would always smile and act like he didn't care but both James and Lily knew better. James and Lily had decided that Sirius would be their son's godfather, and Remus would be their daughters. Lily explained that Sirius had a 'son' in fifth year, and Remus had had a 'girl'. Now for the names!

Lily liked "Harold James" after her husband and his father. James liked "James Sirius" after himself and his best friend. (The only problem is that Lily refused to name her son after Sirius Orion Black.)

Lily liked "Claret Aurore" after her 'daughter' in fifth year. James liked "MacKenzie Lillian" after her mother and his wife. (The only problem with THAT name is that her name was LILY not LILLIAN.)

So they were at an impasse, to say the least.

Christmas Day was going to be hectic, for sure. Lily and Remus spent all morning cooking the food, like Muggles. James and Sirius decorated the living and dining rooms, along with the foyer and outside of the house, like wizards. Thought that SHOULD have been an easy, simple task for any other person, for James and Sirius it was a nightmare. They goofed around and laughed hesterically. Lily and Remus were beginning to question thier sanity.

"Remind me again, why I married him?" Lily said sarcastically while kneading the biscuit dough.

"I think it's because you love him, but I can't be sure." Remus said with a smile.

"I suppose you're right." Lily looked into the living room. "They are making an easy task extraordinarily difficult, you realize?"

Remus smiled. "Yes, I realize that you and I could have decorated the house about four hours less than they are. But then, they would have to cook dinner."

"Okay, point taken. I'd rather eat beofre midnight than have a fully decorated house."

"No, Lily, if they did the cooking we'd have to order out. Their food wouldn't be edible."

"Okay, two points for the warewolf."

Remus looked at Lily and they both broke out in laughter.

"What are you two laughing at," hollered James from the foyer.

"Nothing!" They both shouted.

About an hour later Lily called everyone to the table. Remus sat next to Lily, across from Sirius, who sat next to James, across from Lily. "James, will you say the blessing, please, darling?"

"Yes, love. Join hands." James and Sirius reached across to join their hands with Lily and Remus, respectively. James and Sirius linked, as did Lily and Remus. "On this Christmas night, let us rejoice in this wonderful meal that we will share with wonderful company. Bless the hands that made it, bless the bodies that consume it and may we always keep Christmas in our hearts all year long. Let us not forget the true meaning of this day; may it not be clouded by Muggle romanticizing. May each person sitting here have good fortune this coming year, including my little son or daughter! As Tiny Tim observed, "God bless us, everyone!" Amen."

"Amen" spoke the remaining three. Lily squeezed James' and Remus' hands before letting them fall.

After a night of memories, presents and friendship, Remus and Sirius left Potter Mansion.

* * *

Little did any of them realize that it was the second to last one the Potters would ever have.

**May 10, 1980**

"One year, mate! Congratulations, Lily and James!" Sirius said before eight Muggle wine glasses 'clinked' together. Lily was seven months pregnant now and she was absolutely sure that she was having a boy. James was set on a girl. Remus and Sirius had 25 galleons on Lily against James. They both knew that Lily would have a boy first.

Finding Lily on the patio later that night, Remus slid his are around her shoulders. "Beautiful night, no?"

"Yes, Remus. It's a gorgeous night." She cradled her womb protectively. "Two more months, Remus and he'll be in my arms! Sometimes it doesn't seem possible."

"I sometimes render it impossible, too."

"Remus," she started, but she cut her statement off with a 'oh!' and a sudden movement to her abdomen.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"Remus, I'm fine. Give me your hand." She offered hers to him.

"Why?" He pulled his back.

"Just give it here, coward."

Remus, reluctant and hesitating, gave her his left hand. She took his large hand into her small one and placed his on the top of her mounded belly. There she pressed down on his hand and what Remus felt was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. "Was that, the-baby?"

Lily smiled and nodded, not trusting her voice. "There, feel it?"

"Oh, I feel it. You've got a strong boy in there, so you do."

"I hope he's a strong Quiddich player like his father, but smart and studious like me. The best of both worlds."

"Well, if you get a perfect child this time 'round, why have another?"

Lily smiled. "He won't be perfect, Remus. He's half James'."

They both laughed, as the child gave another solid kick. Remus laughed. Lily looked up into his hazel eyes, Remus into her emerald ones and for a split second they moved towards each other. But they both stopped before something bad happened. "Lily, we should go in now."

"No, not yet, Remus." Then she leaned in and placed her head on his shoulder. Remus could feel her bump on the waistband of his jeans. She took his hand in hers, and placed his other on her waist; she took his waist. "Don't you hear that music, Remus?"

"What musi-? Yes, I hear it, Lily. Will you dance with me, _mon peu, la fleur rouge?_ "

"I'd be delighted,_ mon garçon de loup."_

And they danced like their fourth year.

* * *

July came much to quickly

**July 31, 1980**

After twenty hours of hard, back-breaking, labor, Lily delivered Harry James Potter into the world. 7 lbs., 12 oz. 20 1/2 in. long. He had a black tuft of hair upon his head and his eyes were bright blue. (Though, all babies are born with blue or gray eyes.) Sirius was excited to be named godfather. Remus however, was happy to just hold Harry in his arms.

He would cradle him and carry him around the birth room, Lily smiling at her boys. Remus would make a good father someday. He was showing Harry everything from his Mummy to the drapes on the window. Harry stared up at Remus with unending awe until he fell alsleep. Remus was so shocked that he had a sleeping baby in his arms.

"What do I do wit him?"

"You can either carry him or lay him in his crib."

"I vote second option." Remus did just that, then sat on the end of Lily's bed. "He's wonderful, Lily. A reincarnation of James."

"I hope in looks only. Could you imagine eleven years from now and James and I getting a disiplinary letter from McGonagall? James would flip and then I'd remind him that at one point HIS mother and father opened a similar letter. And I'll miss my little boy when he goes off to Hogwarts for the first time. I'll fuss and cry when he leaves."

"Lily, that is a long way away. Let's not make him eleven yet, shall we?"

"Sounds good. Remus," she took his hand. "I'm so very happy, he's here. He's everything and more. I didn't think I could love another human more than I love you and James but I look into his eyes and I do, and more. I love him with every fiber of my being. He's amazing."

"That he is, Lily. He's beautiful, and he'll be a wonderful child for both of you. I'm proud of you, also, Lily."

"For what?"

"For accomplishing the highest natural feat of a human being. Reprodution and birth."

"Remus, you are SO corny!"

Remus nodded his head. "Why, yes, yes I am!"

Lily's smiled softened. "Remus, do you think I'll be a good mother to him?"

"You? Of course you will, Lils! You were always the mother to us Marauders! If anyone would make a good mother, it's you!"

Lily sniffed. "You think so?"

"I know so, Lily! Now, stop your crying!"

They smiled thier secret smile. "You're right, once again, Remus. I'm just being silly!"

"Why yes, yes you are!"

* * *

Thoughts? R&R!


	3. The Letter

A/N: Okay so chapter three, what to say. Just a letter from Remus to Harry that wasn't supposed to be read by Harry. Tears may ensue so, have some kleenex near by. Not JK Rowling, nor do I compare to her genius!

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

**A Lily and Remus Friendship Story**

**Chapter 3: The Letter**

**Harry POV**

**December 13, 1999**

Rummaging through Grimmauld Place, I found, what looked like, a scrap piece of parchment. With further investigation I realized that it was a letter, dating back to when my parents were first married.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm writing this to you in hopes that you never read it. You see, your mother is eight months pregnant with you. Why I'm writing this to you, I haven't the slightest. But if you are reading this it means that you've been snooping or I'm dead. Whichever the reason I hope that you won't hate me for what I'm about to write to you._

_Your mother Lily Potter and I met on our first day on the Hogwarts Express. She was so very shy and lonely in her own compartment. I went in and we become friends from that day on. We became prefects together, we patrolled the corridors together, and she made my Wolfsbane potion for me in seventh year. Your mother and I were the best of friends at Hogwarts. I hope that in your seven years there, you find the same for you as well. But something happened to our relationship after our seventh year. _

_Lily got James, your father._

_He had spent his entire Hogwarts years trying to prove that he was the right guy for Lily. She always turned down his advances. In third year, she turned down a day in Hogsmeade with him for a day in Hogmeade with me. That was the day that I fell in love with Lily Evans. And I never stopped loving her either. Not only was she an extraordinary witch, she was an uncommonly kind one. She was there for me at a time, or so it seemed, that no one else was. James and Sirius never knew of my feelings towards her. Or they didn't in school. Sirius found out after your mum and dad got married because I left the reception in tears._

_Harry, you see, your mother meant more to me than she did to James. James was a great guy and everything but, he would never love her as much as I did-as I DO! So as I've said, don't hate me for the feelings I had towards your mother. I know that if we meet after you've read this letter, that you'll have mixed emotions towards me. I just needed to tell you that I love your mother, no matter what the storybooks say. _

_I loved her first. She was my Red Flower, I was her Wolf Boy and nothing could ever take that away from us. Attached to this letter is a photo album that will show you exactly what I mean._

_Remus Lupin_

After reading the letter, I wiped my eyes off and opened the photo album that Lupin spoke of. Inside were numerous pictures of Lily, James, Sirius and Remus during their school years. Mum and Lupin were in them more than Dad and Sirius were. Mum and Lupin dancing, them smiling at the camera. Lupin with his hand on Lily's bump, looking wistfully at her. Inside there was another scrap of parchment.

_Remus,_

_Sometimes I look at Harry and wish beyond all wishes that he was yours. I love you, Remus. With every fiber of my being, I love you. But things are complicated, and fairy tales aren't real. I'm married to James and I love him. I love you too, Remus, but the love I have for you isn't enough. Remus, you will always mean more to me than anyone else does. Never believe that different. _

_Love always,_

_Sa Petite Fleur Rouge_

I didn't know what _Sa Petite Fleur Rouge _meant. But I knew it was French and I knew it didn't mean Lily. It was a pet name and I didn't want to know what it meant. It was private. No one else should know what he had just read. He closed the album and slid it under Sirius' bed.

There it stayed until James Sirius found it 19 years later.

**_Fin_**


End file.
